The Division of Clinical Pharmacology Postdoctoral Research Training Program at Georgetown University was established in July, 1988. It received support as an NIGMS sponsored training program in 1990. During the last 15 years the goals and objectives of the training program have remained unchanged, that is to provide a clinical and basic research experience in order to prepare the trainee to become an independent investigator. During the time period growth in the Training Program has been exceptional, due in part to the strong institutional commitment to Clinical Pharmacology and in part to continuing recruitment to research oriented faculty who participate with enthusiasm as faculty for the Research Training Program. The applicant pool for Clinical Pharmacology training at Georgetown is now proven and national in scope. Presently the Program consists of 7 Core and 21 Participating Faculty and 6 postdoctoral fellows in training. Candidates for the program are physicians who have completed training in a clinical specialty. Highly qualified Ph.D. (or equivalent degree) applicants with clearly defined career goals in Clinical Pharmacology will also be considered for training. Training is for 2-3 years, with fellows strongly encouraged to complete 3 years unless they have substantial prior research experience. The research training is carried out under the supervision of a mentor from the training faculty, monitored on an ongoing basis by the Program Director. Research training is complemented by formal instruction in clinical pharmacology, clinical investigation, bioethics, pharmacometrics, other graduate courses as appropriate, training in the responsible conduct of research, as well as weekly research conferences, and clinical consulting rounds. A broad range of research opportunities are available to trainees including cardiovascular, molecular, immuno, neuropharmacology, population pharmacokinetics, and drug metabolism programs in the laboratories of the faculty. Graduates of the program accept positions in academics, the Food and Drug Administration, and industry.